Blame It All On Your Brother
by JUSTaPettyPUZZLE
Summary: The bloody twins used to always slack off, but when one goes off for a while and comes back, things just aren't the same. Relationship Growth and Decrease with Dum, Dee and Elliot.
1. Only Having a Half Feels Different

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had gotten this idea from rping, but the idea never turned out how I imagined it would be in the shoujo world, so I decided to convert it into a fanfic of MY version. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely NONE of the characters or plotline, etc. from Heart No Kuni No Alice**

"You, slacking off again?"

"How am I slacking? I'm not even that far from the gates!"

"Not that far? Look where we are you brat!" the march hare and bloody twin had started fighting once again. The young boy grumbled as the hare ratted him out.

"You know, it might've actually worked if I saw him more!" the crimson eyed boy stated referring to his blue color-schemed twin brother.

"Where did that brat even go anyway?" the man muttered. The boy simply shrugged. Even HE didn't know. And if anybody, Dum would've already known way before anybody had the chance to ask! Dee certainly was acting strange, just ditching him all of a sudden. When the guy returned, he's definitely going to be bombarded by questions!

"Why don't you stand by the gates like you SHOULD?" the man said sternly. A playful smile tugged at the twin's face as he chuckled before responding,

"Sneak attacks are funner~" he cooed. The man certainly was not impressed.

"And what would happen if someone is faster than you two shrimps?" he said, mocking his tone with a smile of his own. This was Dum's turn to not be impressed as he frowned. He blinked at the hare, wondering if he had just been yelling crazily at him without noticing what he was scolding them for.

"Hey, that's what traps are for~!" he said simply. He snickered as he remembered when he had filled the whole mansion with loose traps that he, Dee and Boris could make to catch the weak dormouse, Pierce.

"You two aren't unbeatable, you know." the march hare continued. The boy had a smile applied to his face once again, full of curiosity and immaturity.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt trying to be it!" he said, day dreaming about the thought. What a life that would be. But soon, the march hare decided to rain down on his colorful mind trip.

"Well, you might have to be replaced you know." he reminded the boy. Dum pouted at that reminder. He soon attempted to win back his pride in this conversation,

"So? It'll just give me another chance to be great in life~! Besides, wouldn't I have been replaced by now if I wasn't good at this?" he proudly exclaimed. Elliot snorted at the twin's comment.

"Great? You're just a runty 13 year old, you aren't great! And who knows? Maybe you're just extremely lucky." The boy again blinked and stared at the man as if he was crazy (Which technically was partially true).

"Huh? I didn't know age affects being good and all. If it did, then a 100 year old useless man would be king! And luck is always nice to keep, you know~" he fought back. The man rolled his eyes.

"Nope, you're just a useless kid. And yeah, it is, isn't it? But you're too lucky."

The boy felt a pierce through his clock. How dare the idiot hare say that!

"Hey, I'm not useless! And how would I be too lucky newbie hare?" he protested in an angry fit after the hare had just blown his rather short fuse. The hare folded his arms at the lonesome gatekeeper.

"Really? And what can you do? And obviously, you keep getting out of trouble." The twin found this question way too easy for him and quickly spat out,

"We killed a lot of servants from the Hearts Castle, y' know! And I don't see how that's a bad thing~" he snickered as an extra to his response. The march hare simply made a straight face.

"So did I. And I can perfectly see how." the right (Or was it left?) hand man said. The twin certainly had gotten into a childish state as he replied,

"Nuh-uh~! You probably only killed the ones from the Amusement Park, newbie hare! And do 'ya mind telling me a piece of it then?" The man's straight face had curved a bit into the middle of a straight face and a frown (Certainly Dum couldn't bother to try and tell.)

"How do you know? What, and risk my giving you a possible advantage? No way." The younger bantering twin crossed his arms at the other in an upset mood.

"Because, I never touch there with weapons unless it's for that old hag, Mary!" the boy quickly took a pause to try and avoid laughing at the name that his boss had shared for quite a while. It seemed the joke never got old.

"And I don't remember you killing anyone at the castle~" he continued before giving a frown of interest.

"Aww~ now you made me interested newbie hare!" he finally finished. The conversation continued on and on,

"Well, you don't know who I killed before Blood recruited me."

"You make a good point newbie hare, but why attack with that weird queen there?"

"My past is my own business, kid. Come on, I'm not gonna tell you all the cool things I did." the hare said with a grin. The boy frowned even more at this statement.

"Aww! And here I thought you were actually _better_ than we thought newbie hare." he said in a disappointed tone, trying to urge the other to continue so he could actually maybe learn something good. Before the man could continue, he noticed that the warm, bright sun had set and was almost about to trade with the moon in the orange and pink, vivid horizon.

"Huh, you've basically spent all day not doing your job, you better do it right tomorrow!" the man scolded the boy lightly but in a strong, fierce voice. The boy nodded as he ran into the mansion with his scythe lagging behind in his arm. The man sighed as he quickly tried to keep up with the young boy. Little to their knowledge did they know that the other blue gatekeeper was about to arrive in a matter of time.

**Sorry, not too much Dee, really only referring to him. But I promise he'll be in the next chapter! This dialogue was planned/played out by two people, by me and the lovely Agrotera-Thanatos (Or as I like to call her, 'Elly/Newbie-hare' :'D). So I must thank her a LOT for helping me with this chapter! Hoped you guys enjoyed~!**

**R&R please!**


	2. The First Blow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heh, this story is getting updated WAY faster than I thought. It's probably going to stop being this fast, but who knows? Also, this is the start of some action, you could say.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heart No Kuni No Alice or anything from it.**

"…"

"…..Dum, would you mind not moping at the window all day?"

The young gatekeeper was looking through the window. It had decided to rain soon after they had arrived in the mansion and he could hear the slow and quiet 'tip, tap's as they came and go. His face full of boredom as he zoned out. The sky was a midnight blue with no sign of the moon at all. It was pretty dark outside with the rain drops covering most of his view making the air outside look foggy and hazy. He sighed in disappointment before climbing down from the windowsill and dragging his lazy feet towards the kitchen chairs, slowly plopping down. Dee hadn't return yet, which could only mean that Dum was growing tired of not having his twin brother help lighten up the day a bit. It honestly was much more painful now that the boy was alone guarding the gates stuck with newbie hare to nag him all day and the fact Alice hadn't visited in a long time. Nothing exciting happened, which was just adding to his reason to be upset. Even Boris! Where the heck we he and Dee? Did they both ditch him or something to rot away with the newbie hare? Now THAT was low! The boy's eyes suddenly widened at the object in front of him. Cake. Sure, it was carrot cake, but cake is cake. His previous frown had disappeared to be replaced with a foolish grin. The boy quickly grabbed his fork and bit part of the cake. If it wasn't money, it was sweets that was going to cheer up the blood thirsty twin. He soon devoured the whole cake with a content face of glee.

"Geez, and you say you aren't a kid." the march hare muttered as he continued on with his life. The boy now had a confused expression.

"I'm not! Cake is always good!" he said, trying to back up his argument. The march hare rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Dum." The twin had a straight face and had folded his arms, this was a rather hollow victory, not one he could be proud of.

"BOO!"

Dum's eyes widened and before he could clearly say his words, he had stumbled out of his chair. Realizing what had happened, he grumbled. He knew who had just did the oldest prank in the book on him.

"I can't believe it still works on you!~"

Dum's crimson eyes were filled with annoyance as it locked onto the other's blue orbs. His attention and the other's was suddenly turned towards the laughing hare at the other side of the table.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh at me idiot hare!" Dum shouted pointing an accusing finger at him. The other just stood there with an amused expression. The march hare stopped as soon as he heard the young gatekeeper's voice.

"Hey! I didn't laugh at you! I laughed at Dee for using the same prank on you!" he defended. Then the blue gatekeeper's eyes narrowed and his lips curved into a frown.

"So now you're playing the blame on me idiot hare?" the man soon felt the situation he was in and knew he was the loser in this one and if he said anymore, the two twins would win the small mind game much, much more than before. Before the man had time to say anything, Dum's expression changed to a more sleepy looking one.

"This is boring! See ya' later newbie hare!" the red boy said, abandoning the two towards a hallway. The two left behind blinked and Dee quickly said,

"Well, see 'ya!" as the boy ran down the hall after his brother. The hare sighed and went on with business as the boys hurried towards their deadly lair.

The red gatekeeper plopped himself onto the small couch as soon as he entered with the blue gatekeeper trailing behind him, except he had stopped as soon as he took a step into the room, with the door behind him slamming shut onto the wall. His stare was intimidating and cold compared to Dum's bright and clueless red orbs.

"Glad to see ya' back Dee! Where have ya' been?" the boy said with a smile. Dee's face didn't seem to change too much other than the fake small smile he put on.

"I don't know honestly~! I just woke up in the bushes somewhere!" he explained. The other nodded as he stood up and swiftly put his twin into a headlock of playfulness. Dee's expression finally changed into a wide eyed, annoyed but scared look as he struggled to get out of his partner's tight hold.

"C'mon Dum! Let me go!" he whined as he started to choke a bit. His brother quickly opened his arm to give the other space as soon as he got the signal he needed to stop. He chuckled as he gave a proud stance. It seemed like he finally cracked Dee back to his normal self! Now everything will go back to normal. Or so had the boy thought as he simply stated in a joking manner,

"Aw~! I let you off the hook now!" Dee soon stood up tall as he managed to catch his breath with a smirk.

"I wish I could say the same to you brother." Dum clearly was shocked. He never got a response like this! Sure he'd get a 'Don't you dare do that again or I'll call the idiot hare on you!' or a light laugh, but never did he get this. His previous grin faded into a frown as he crossed his arms and stared into his brother's eyes intently, as if he could burn a hole through them.

"Newbie hare told me a few things a while ago when he caught me 'round here." Dee explained with a disappointed look to counteract with his last mischievous one. Dum's voice got low and stern.

"What did he say?" he asked curiously. Just when the two MIGHT'VE gotten on agreeable terms, the stupid idiot hare ruined it for whatever he said! What a great way to stab him in the back! He probably did it while they were walking inside, afterall, Dum had to wait forever for the man to come hopping back in. Everything now fit together, well, in his mind at least. After a long pause of silence, Dum had lost most of his patience by then.

"Well Dee?" he urged his brother to go further, but his lips were sealed and didn't move a bit along with the rest of his body.

"Fine! Be a complete jerk and ignore me!" Dum boasted in a voice full of rage, he scowled and Dee didn't move a bit at all from the sudden sound. He had expected this coming from his own brother and kept quiet in the shadows. The next thing that happened was a blurry figure diving straight towards his face. Dee quickly took note of this and swiftly dodged it in time to see what it clearly was after the massive blow to the wall as it tried to break free from it. It had a golden long pole with a black blade and 4 colorful card symbols printed on.

"Nice shot Dum, but it is a black conscience that should make you afraid of me." the blue schemed twin smartly stated. Dum was puzzled by what he had said and after prying his scythe free from the wall's grasp, he asked,

"Whaddaya mean Dee?" With the scythe in hand, he was ready to swing again to hopefully not miss. He was growing out of patience as he waited for an answer. Dee simply smirked before giving a clear answer.

"If you do something bad to me, you'll have to live with it, **forever**. Now, you and I don't want that Dum, so set the pole axe down." the boy mouthed slowly as if he was talking to a mentally retarded child while he raised his delicate finger towards the sharp blade. It seemed as if it was never used and a giant treasure that was polished every now and then, but he knew that it had recently been used in a blood shed.

"And I see you had some fun without me Dum. How mean of you~" he taunted. Though what he said was very sincere. Dum quirked an eyebrow. Was he acting this way because he had played a bit with the servants at the Hearts Castle without him? Yeah, that has to be it! But as if the other had read his mind, he immediately said,

"If you think this is about our games, that's not what I'm talking 'bout, but missing out of those is pretty mean too. Could you have already forgotten about the roof incident~?" The crimson twin's eyes widened. He found out about that gaping hole in the roof? Now he and Boris was even more busted than before! The boy's hands trembled trying to hold onto the beloved scythe. Now Dee was going to kill him! He knew all about how they had blackmail against him AND the newbie hare! He should've known the idiot hare's room is not the best hiding spot. But unknown to his knowledge, Dee had no idea about that. All he knew was that they broke into the mansion on a rope from a tree, broke a hole in the mansion's roof and did something. And to be honest, it sounded A LOT OF FUN. Better than popping out of a couple of lame bushes to see that you were sleeping. Boris and Dum ditched him while they had the chance! That drove the kid's nerves crazy when he found out about it. Now Dee's eyes were full of hatred but playfulness while Dum's was full of fear. The boy soon had an axe in hand ready to slash down on it's poor victim. Dum noticed what was happening and soon overcame his fear and took out a gun much to his dislike. He didn't want to use the same weapon as his brother and he had already used the scythe, a gernade wasn't going to work and he was too lazy to pull out one of the many weapons that filled up the room. They were going to be back-up just in case he dropped his weapon and had no time to retrieve it. Dee didn't see this as a real fight though, more of a test to challenge his brother's skill and temper. The process was progressing smoothly so far in his eyes and he was ready to dodge, play and fake it. Dum quickly hopped back to get a good distance to shoot but Dee closed in on him in a corner of the room and tripped him resulting in a fall, ready to attempt and swing his axe down but Dum saw the opening through his legs and did a forward roll out of the tight corner as soon as he got the chance with Dee successfully missing. That's when Dum stood up straight and tall and Dee flipped around to be warmly greeted by the taste of Dum's fist to his face. Dee recovered and saw Dum almost vulnerable and took this time to kick the boy in the gut blowing a tremendous amount of damage to him. Dum noticed this and tried to shoot the bullet as he collapsed to the floor of the room. The stray bullet had almost hit it's target but glided across the boy's arm so quickly it didn't touch a single part of it, resulting it to make a small mark on the wall behind the gatekeeper. Dee dashed towards his brother switching out his axe for his scythe and swung with Dum barely missing it by ducking. Dee swung a few more reckless moves to see the other's reactions and Dum had barely missed those too, panting heavily at the energy he had drained in this "fight" so far, trying to recover while he had the chance and dashed towards his brother grabbing the dropped axe, clashing it with his brother's scythe making an annoying, high-pitched screech throughout the room that could faintly be heard in the hallway. The both jumped out of each other's way afraid that the other was about to overpower them and drove at each other again to result in the same way. Dum decided to throw the weapon aside to trade for his scythe and even it out and get a lighter weighted weapon. As soon as he had done that, Dee was already so close to him and about to win the fight with Dum looking like a deer caught in the headlights but gladly used his brother's move against him and swiftly tripped him between his legs as he got the upper hand. He raised his scythe and when it was at his highest peak, he swung it down.

"DUM! DEE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO BRATS DOING?"

The weapon stopped in it's path as the Bloody Twins looked towards the man at the door. It was the one and only Elliot March. The two got up and tried to fix up, dropping their weapons. The man showed a clear annoyed look at the two seeing the last scene of the fight, feeling lucky that he probably saved them in time.

"What is it newbie hare?" the two asked, giving the same kind of glare at their co-worker making an uneasy atmosphere.

**Sorry this chapter is short! I tried to do something new, but I think I failed you guys with a repetitive fight. Hope you guys can take it. :c**

**Oh, and I give my other friend credit for helping me with Dee's entrance and the reason why he's mad! Thank you~! (It helped a lot Dee/Boris :)**

**R&R please! **


End file.
